Like Echo and Narcissus
by Yuki Hattori
Summary: Sasuke tidak membutuhkan orang lain. Ia mempunyai dirinya sendiri dan ia mampu sendiri. Tetapi, ternyata ia salah.


Hwaaloooooo!^^

Aku mau bikin fic oneshot nih~

-TYPO,jelek,ancur,ga mutu-

ceritanya pasti abal, dan kalo jelek bgtbgtbgt an jangan hakimi aku ya u,u *digetok* oh iya, aku gatau fic ini kapan bakal aku aku bikin fic ini tanggal 15 januari 2012. Yah semoga malaikat tersenyum padaku, dan tersenyum pada modem ku yang udah di betulin tapi entah kenapa kalo aku yg pake ga pernah mau konek *pasangsarungtinju*

dan kayaknya aku belom bisa ngelanjutin fic yg NGWP soalnya aku bingung nyari waktunya, aku mau ujian,study tour,dll.. jd aku upload fic ini buat penghibur aja :BBB

sekian yaa~

kalo fic ini bagus nikmati saja, kalo ga bagus ya dibagus2in (?) :B

jaa~ Happy reading^^

-Yuki Hattori A.K.A Yuki Oguri-

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title : **__**Like Narcissus and Echo**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang bisa dibilang 'Sempurna'. Ia tampan, kaya, memiliki apa yang ia ingin. Tapi pemuda ini dingin, dan… _sendirian…_

Bukan orang-orang tidak mau mendekatinya, justru orang-orang sangat perhatian pada si Tampan ini. Tapi, ia tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang memperhatikannya dan memberikan perhatian padanya.

'_Tidak ada seorang pun yang kubutuhkan. Aku sudah mempunyai diriku sendiri. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup.'_

Ya, Sasuke sudah mempunyai dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak butuh orang lain.

Ia..

seperti _Narcissus…_

Narcissus adalah seseorang yang mencintai dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun. Sampai ia tidak sadar, banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Dan ia tidak sadar.. ada seseorang yang _mencintainya._

Perbedaan Narcissus dan Sasuke adalah.. Sasuke sadar ia diperhatikan orang lain, tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia mencintai dirinya dalam arti dengan dirinya saja ia sudah mampu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Echo.._

Peri Hutan yang selalu memperhatikan Narcissus. Ia sadar Narcissus mencintai dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar Narcissus tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya. Dan ia sadar, Narcissus mustahil mencintainya.

Echo hanya bisa melihat Narcissus dari jauh. Narcissus berada di dekatnya.. hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter. Tapi, hati Narcissus begitu jauh untuk digapainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, Seorang gadis yang cantik, berambut merah jambu, murah senyum dan bijaksana. Ia kuat.. ya.. kuat secara fisik, tapi hatinya lemah. Ia mencintai dia.. Ia mencintai laki-laki itu.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura memiliki nasib seperti Echo.

Tapi..

Apakah ia akan tetap diam dan pasrah dengan takdir 'Echo' melekat dalam takdirnya? Jawabannya Tidak. Ia sadar ia seperti Echo, yang tidak dicintai, tidak dianggap. Tapi ia juga sadar ia tidak seperti Echo, Sakura tidak akan diam dengan takdir 'Echo' yang melekat dalam takdirnya. Sakura akan berjuang. Dan melepaskan takdir 'Echo' dari takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha menuruni mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ya, ialah sang pemilik Gedung berpuluh tingkat ini, _Uchiha Crop_. Semua karyawan menyapa sang Uchiha muda ini. Tapi ia hanya diam, tidak merespon. Yah, semua karyawannya pun sudah mengerti akan sifat Sasuke ini.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya, menaruh tas yang ia bawa dan mengambil daftar schedule nya hari ini.

"Hanya ada 1 meeting hari ini." Gumamnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri hari ini. Ia merasa.. _pusing?_ Apa Sasuke sakit? Entahlah, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu.

Tok Tok

"Masuk." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Ini.. Data yang kemarin, sudah selesai Sasuke.. err Uchiha sama." Kata seseorang itu. Wanita berambut Merah Jambu yang panjangnya sepundak. Ya, itu Sakura, ia sekertaris disini, dan juga teman masa kecil Sasuke, tapi entahlah Sasuke masih menganggapnya seperti itu atau tidak. Sakura bekerja disini sambil meneruskan Kuliahnya.

"Hn."

"Aku, keluar dulu. Kalau Uchiha Sama butuh sesuatu, silahkan panggil aku." Tawar Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun kecuali dalam pekerjaan." Balas Sasuke, dingin.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Selalu seperti ini. Jika Sakura menawarkan bantuan, Sasuke selalu menjawab seperti SMP ia dan Sasuke berbeda sekolah. Dan Sakura sadar, semenjak saat itu.. Sasuke bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Memang sejak kecil Sasuke dingin dan Sakura tahu akan hal itu.. tapi kenapa Sasuke menjadi penyendiri? Selalu menjawab Tidak-membutuhkan-orang-lain.

Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan Sasuke dan menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia terdiam. Tidak beranjak dari sana. Ia masih ingin diam di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke yang tertutup itu. Ia menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa sewaktu ia dan Sasuke kecil, persahabatan mereka begitu membahagiakan? Kenapa ketika beranjak dewasa hidup mereka harus terpisah?

'_Sasuke dan aku selalu bersahabat!'_

Mana janji kecil yang mereka buat dengan polosnya itu? Hilang begitu saja? Kenapa setiap melihat Sasuke ia sakit? Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 17.00

Sasuke mengambil Jaket Dark Blue miliknya dan memakainya. Hari ini cuaca begitu dingin, bisa dibilang hari terdingin dalam Musim Dingin tahun ini. Ia masih merasakan pusing yang sedari tadi tak kunjung reda. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat pulang dan merebahkan diri dikasur hangat miliknya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah sedikit memaksa ke mobilnya. Tujuannya adalah Rumah. Lebih tepatnya kamar hangat miliknya. Bisa dibilang ini kejadian aneh dalam hidupnya. Sakit. Ya, Sasuke belum pernah sakit, atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah menyadari kalau dirinya pernah sakit. Seorang Sasuke sakit di musim Dingin? Bahkan dinginnya salju di musim dingin kalah dengan dinginnya aura Sasuke! Begitulah pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sadar ada keanehan dengan Sasuke hari ini. Ia tahu, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Mungkin sakit. Ingin sekali Sakura bertanya, tapi ia sudah yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke. Jangan-pedulikan-aku. Pasti dan selalu seperti itu. Tapi haruskah Sakura diam saja? Tidak. Tentu tidak. Bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak berusaha!.

.

.

.

Hari ini mungkin hari terburuk bagi Sasuke, Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, dan ketika ia sampai dirumah, tidak ada siapapun disana. Ya, mungkin Sasuke sudah biasa sendiri dan melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan siapapun kecuali pekerjaan, dan keluarga Sasuke pun tidak menyewa jasa House keeper atau pembantu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sekarang ia.. membutuhkan bantuan seseorang?

Dengan langkah yang sedikit memaksa itu, ia berjalan kearah kamarnya, lalu ia menubrukan badannya ke kasur yang sedari tadi ia rindukan. Ia pusing, lemas, badannya panas. Untuk berjalan lagi Sasuke pun tidak ada tenaga. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengambil Handphone nya dengan ragu dan menulis email kepada seseorang.

Klik

_-Send to Sakura-_

'_Haaah, cepatlah datang..'_Gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Piiip-

"Ng? email dari siapa ya?"

Sakura membuka yang masuk dari … _Sasuke?_

_**From: Uchiha Sasuke-sama**_

"_**Sakura, kerumahku sekarang. Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan."**_

Sakura terdiam. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Sasuke menyuruh Sakura kerumahnya? Apakah secara tidak langsung Sasuke meminta tolong padanya? Apakah Sasuke mempercayainya untuk membantunya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

"Masuk." Jawab sang empunya kamar-Sasuke dengan suara yang.. dipaksakan.

"Uchiha sama, apa yang harus ku bantu?" Tanya Sakura, Ragu.

"Panggil Sasuke saja."

"Ba.. baiklah.. Sasuke"

"Hn. Dirumah ku tidak ada siapapun." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ng..Kemana ka Itachi dan bibi Mikoto?"

"Entahlah.. Sakura aku…" Ucapan Sasuke terputus.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tidak perlu berbicara lagi. Aku mengerti. Akan ku bawakan obat dan air kompresan, tunggulah." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Terima..kasih..Sakura.." Kata Sasuke..pelan.

Entahlah ucapan itu terdengar Sakura atau tidak. Yang jelas, sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih. Dasar Uchiha, terlalu egois untuk berterus terang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengambil obat untuk Sasuke di kotak obat. Ia tidak langsung pergi ke kamar Sasuke, tapi ia terdiam didepan ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Ya.. ruangan yang dulu menjadi tempat bermain Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah kenapa, Sakura rindu akan tempat itu, ia rindu Sasuke yang dulu, ia rindu menjadi anak kecil yang.. tidak memiliki masalah atau pikiran serumit sekarang. Dan ia rindu menjadi anak kecil, yang tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya perasaan cinta. Hidup memang betul-betul rumit.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau minum obat yang ini dan ini. Lalu aku akan mengompresmu." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke bangun dari kasurnya, ia meminum obat-obat tersebut. Lalu kembali tidur dikasurnya.

Sakura menyibakkan rambut di kening Sasuke, untuk menaruh kompres disana. Entah kenapa ia merasa.. gugup. Kening Sasuke yang panas bercampur dengan tangannya yang memanas karena gugup. Sakura menaruh kompresan di kening Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai tertidur.

Sakura teringat kembali kejadian sewaktu ia dan Sasuke duduk di kelas 5 SD. Sasuke juga pernah sakit seperti ini. Dan Sakura juga mengompres dan menjaga Sasuke sama seperti sekarang. Namun kenapa.. rasanya berbeda? Dulu ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke sebagai teman, kakak, dan saudara. Sekarang? Tentu berbeda dengan dulu. Ya, ia memiliki perasaan kepada Sasuke, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak akan berjalan mulus. Sasuke mana mungkin memperdulikan hal-hal seperti Perasaan, Cinta dan lain-lain. Itu hanya hal yang bodoh 'kan?

"Sasuke.. Kenapa kau berubah dengan kau yang dulu aku kenal? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu semenjak Aku tidak satu sekolah denganmu? Sepertinya, kau mengalami banyak hal ya.. dan kau banyak berubah. Aku mengerti dan aku tahu kau berhak atas dirimu. Tapi.. kenapa aku.. merasa sesedih ini? Aku merasa.. kita sudah tidak seperti saling kenal. Kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain untuk dirimu, kau punya dirimu sendiri, dan kau tidak memperdulikan orang lain.. seperti _Narcissus._ Kalau begitu aku _Echo_ ya? Yang hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Padahal dulu kita begitu dekat ya?" Sakura berbicara sendiri. Ia sadar Sasuke takkan mendengarkannya, karena ia sudah tertidur.

Sakura mengambil kompresan Sasuke, lalu membasahinya dengan air dan kembali menaruhnya di kening Sasuke. Ia terdiam. Lalu..

Cup

Sakura mencium kening Sasuke.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Sasuke.."

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sangat.. walaupun kau tidak memperdulikan kehadiranku. Kalau hanya sekedar perasaan tak apa 'kan? Maaf jika perasaan ku ini mengganggumu.." Sakura sadar ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis.

'_Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke bangun dan melihatku?'_

"Jangan menangis.. jangan menangis Baka Sakura! Nanti aku mengganggu tidurmu 'kan Sasuke?" Bukannya air mata nya berhenti, tapi justru semakin deras.

Sakura mengambil tasnya, ia ingin pulang. Ia tidak ingin menangis, apalagi di depan Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sedang tertidur. Sakura sadar, ia benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Ia.. Sakit.. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke, dan..

Grep

'_Eh?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa? Setahu Sakura diruangan ini hanya ada dia dan.. Sasuke. Dengan ragu Sakura menengok kebelakangnya..

Sasuke memeluknya.

Sakura terdiam, entah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sa..Sasuke.. ma..maaf aku membangunkanmu ya? A..aku akan pulang se.." Perkataan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke menyelanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A..apanya?"

"Perkataanmu tadi."

"…"

Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura. Ya, Sakura sekarang berhadapan dengannya. Sakura menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku Sakura."

"…"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit kesal Sasuke mengadahkan wajah Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku." Paksanya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia melihat wajah serius Sasuke, yang seolah penuh selidik. Ia tidak bisa berbicara, entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Suaranya tidak keluar, namun air matanya yang keluar.

'_Kenapa aku menangis lagi? Aku ini.. cengeng!'_ Batin Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Lebih tepatnya ia kaget. Sakura tiba-tiba menangis. Memang tadi ia juga mendengar Sakura menangis saat bercerita padanya yang pura-pura tidur itu. Namun sekarang ia mendengar dan.. melihat Sakura menangis.. Kenapa .. _sesak?_

Sakura mulai ambil suara.

"Kalau benar kenapa? Apa kau terganggu dengan perasaanku?"

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Diam berarti iya. Tak apa, aku memang sudah tahu. Tetapi.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sasuke."

"…''

"Kenapa kau.. berubah? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kita berbeda sekolah? Semenjak Saat itu.. aku tidak mengenalmu lagi.. semenjak saat itu,, kau selalu bilang jangan perdulikan aku. Apa disaat kau sakit seperti ini, kau masih ingin tidak diperdulikan orang lain? Kau sama seperti _Narcissus_, tapi kau lebih egois. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu begitu., tapi.. entah kenapa.. aku tidak mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang.."

"…"

"Tidak menjawab ya.. aku.. pulang dulu." Sakura berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti oleh.. Sasuke.

"Kau.. dengar aku Sakura.. mungkin aku memang sama seperti Narcissus.. tapi aku .. berbeda dengannya.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Narcissus mengabaikan Echo.. Tapi aku tidak akan mengabaikan _Echo-ku_ lagi.. Yaitu kau."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Apa? Apa ia sudah salah dengar? Ia? Sasuke? Sasuke berbicara begitu?

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku berubah, yang jelas aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Aku selalu menghindari mereka, selalu tidak peduli dengan sapaan mereka.. Tapi sepertinya.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu padamu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"A..apa maksud semua perkataanmu Sasuke?"

"Entahlah. Tetapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang yang aku sayangi pergi begitu saja setelah ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku."

Wajah Sakura memanas. Ia tak percaya, Sasuke mendengar semua perkataannya?

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk melakukan ini. Jadi maaf kalau ini merepotkanmu."

"Eh? Apa? Merepotkan ap..mfft"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

_Cup_

Sasuke menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin karena ini kau bisa tertular penyakitku. Maafkan aku.." Kata Sasuke.

"Mfft.. Hahaha Baka Sasuke!" Kata Sakura sembari menangis bahagia dan memukul dada Sasuke pelan.

Ya, mungkin setelah ini, mereka akan melanjutkan hubungan persahabatan yang pernah terputus itu menjadi hubungan yang lebih serius.

'Sasuke Si Narcissus dan Sakura si Echo' Itu akan tetap melekat dalam diri mereka. Tetapi, tentu Saja mereka Narcissus dan Echo versi bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-End-**_

Mueehehehehehe gimana ceritaku ini? Abal kah?

Ini terispirasi dari buku "Olympus" punya teman eskul bahasa jepang ku =w=. sebenernya Narcissus itu mencintai dirinya sendiri, kayak kalau dia liat wajahnya sendiri dia jatuh cinta sama wajah dia sendiri gituuu. Ga ada mirip2nya sama Sasuke sih Cuma aku aja yg maksa XD . Disitu Narcissus mati bunuh diri gara2 ga tahan sama cinta yg ga tergapai *cinta sama wajahnya sendiri*

"Echo pun sedih dan di gua ia berbaring kesepian. Sampai sekarang suara kesepian Echo selalu terdengar di pegunungan, mengulangi setiap kata terakhir yg diucapkan oleh siapapun"

Oh iya, Echo dikutuk Sama Hera, dia Cuma bisa ngomong kalimat terakhir seseorang. Misalnya ada orang ngomong "Aku mencintaimu!" Echo bakal ngomong "Cintaimu!" kasiann yah Echo TT^TT

Udah yaa, repiuw yaa, kritik saran boleh laah~

-Yuki Oguri-


End file.
